Síndrome del jugador
by Sugu
Summary: Desde el punto de vista del inglés, América dedica demasiado tiempo a los videojuegos, cuando podían pasarlo en pareja. Sin embargo, Inglaterra encontrará otra forma más agradable, para los dos, de aprovechar dicho tiempo. [UsUk]


**¡Sorpresa! Vengo con un nuevo UsUk. Pero a diferencia de los anteriores, este no contiene nada destructivo. Aquí no hay feels. No existe el dolor emocional. Se trata de un lemon. Supongo que debía de tomarme un descanso y dejar de torturar a estos dos.**

**Sabe Dios cuánto tiempo he empleado para escribir este lemon. El demasiado como para volverme loca y tirar cohetes tras finalizarlo. Esto me ha llevado mucho trabajo, y espero que se valore lo suficiente. Es el one-shot más largo que he publicado por estos lares. **

**Warning: yaoi explícito y lenguaje soez. Leer bajo su propio riesgo.**

**Disclaimer: ni Hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Pertenecientes a Himaruya.**

* * *

No sabía lo mucho que detestaba ver cómo el estadounidense perdía parte de su valioso tiempo en pulsar una serie de botones, casi en un orden establecido, de memoria, sin necesidad de echarles un ojo, mientras se dejaba la vista en una pantalla. No entendía cómo podía desperdiciar tanto tiempo en algo absurdo. Simplemente no lo entendía. Porque lo último que necesitaba el inglés, era comprobar que al norteamericano le faltaban neuronas, si es que éste disponía de ellas.

Detestaba comprobar cómo se quedaba en un segundo plano. América prefería antes la consola y los héroes ficticios a su propia existencia. Y, no obstante, no se lo reprochaba.

Lograba sacar partido a aquellos intervalos de tiempo. Ya fuera para evadirse de la realidad o no. Los pasaba junto el americano, sin llegar a interactuar con él. Disfrutaba de la compañía del contrario, sin intervenir en sus estúpidos juegos. Se mantenía en silencio, para evitar importunarle. De vez en cuando se dirigían la palabra; un comentario, un susurro, e incluso se dedicaban gestos cariñosos, como lo era besar el cuello del otro, o rozar su nariz en la mejilla ajena.

Sentado en su regazo y con el mentón clavado en el hombro de él, Inglaterra pasó a la siguiente página de la revista que por entonces, se encontraba ojeando. Una revista cuyo contenido era inapropiado para los menores, dirigido al público adulto. Se trataban de páginas calientes que incitarían a su cuerpo a que despertara cierto apetito, de no ser porque ya tenía muy vistas esas sensuales curvas, esas modelos que posaban sin ocultar ningún secreto, cuyas facciones habían sido escaneadas por su mirada en más de una ocasión.

Se había vuelto monótono.

Hasta aquella actividad, se le había vuelto tediosa. No mostraba interés hacia ella, por lo cual no tenía ningún efecto sobre él. No le estimulaba. La revista era un mero conjunto de hojas en las que se mostraban posturas provocadoras y desnudos. No iba más allá.

Contaba con su imaginación, sin embargo, la cual no tenía límites. Podía dar formas a ideas, pensamientos, recrear sonidos de palabras y voces en su cabeza, así como sensaciones que, tal vez, no estarían muy lejos de ser leales a la mismísima realidad.

Mientras el estadounidense se mantenía concentrado en la pantalla del televisor, prestando todos sus sentidos a cada detalle que asomara por ésta, el británico dio rienda suelta a su retorcida mente. La misma que no se demoró en desviarse por sucias, pervertidas y enfermas ideas. En este proceso, le ayudó la revista que aún tenía entre sus manos, pues en una de las sensuales poses de una modelo de cortos cabellos y pálida piel, se figuró al norteamericano. Y a partir de ahí no hubo marcha atrás.

Una vez que América se convirtió en su foco de atención en el mundo imaginario, se obligó a sí mismo a arrojar la revista varios metros allá, de forma que acabó en el suelo, y cerró los ojos, como si así lograse ahuyentar aquella imagen que le había parecido ver en el papel. Pero había dos pequeñas diferencias: la primera, que en la página de la publicación, se mostraba la imagen de una mujer, no la del menor. La segunda, que por mucho que cerrara los ojos, su cabeza seguiría distorsionando lo que había quedado atrapado en su retina.

…Las mejillas del más alto adquirieron un color carmín, sus ojos azules se volvieron vidriosos, por su piel surcaba una gota de sudor, a la par que sus labios gesticulaban el nombre del rubio en un gemido…

Lejos de los irritantes sonidos que producía el videojuego y cómo su dueño se quejaba de los posibles inútiles, o llamados _noobs_, se negaban a abandonar su partida, Inglaterra terminó por rodear la cadera ajena con sus propias piernas, dejar escapar un cálido suspiro casi en la oreja de él, y ahogar un débil gimoteo en su garganta. A esto se le sumó el choque violento que tuvo lugar en su pantalón, el cual se hizo notar en la cadera contraria al haber un espacio inexistente entre ambas, que favoreció a la presión a la que se vio sometida su parte.

América se congeló por unos instantes. El bulto que golpeaba contra su entrepierna… debía de ser una broma. ¿Qué era lo que había estimulado al inglés? ¿En qué parajes deambulaba su mente? Fuera como fuese, aquello no le ayudaba a proseguir con su juego: logró despertar un leve cosquilleo en su sexo, y fue tan sólo cuestión de tiempo que sus pómulos adquirieran un matiz rojizo.

-Arthur… ¿sucede algo…? –inquirió el menor, en apenas un murmullo.

El mencionado tensó la mandíbula y frunció algo el ceño, a la par que un terrible escalofrío recorría su espina dorsal para erizar el vello de su nuca.

-¿Debería ocurrir algo…? –articuló en un tono de voz casi inaudible.

América acabó por encogerse de hombros.

-No, nada.

E hizo el ademán de volver a concentrarse, de ignorar el hecho de que el inglés estaba sufriendo una erección. De este modo, el de mirada esmeralda lograría apaciguar esa excitación si optaba por restarle importancia.

Se equivocó.

Tan pronto como pudo, el europeo paseó el dedo índice por el cuello de él, en una sutil caricia, realizando un trayecto de forma descendente. Este mismo dedo, se coló por el cuello de su sudadera, con parsimonia, con extremo cuidado, como si temiera alterar al más alto al tener un fácil acceso al tocar su piel. Dibujó trazas y círculos que se desplazaron hasta llegar a su hombro, donde hizo el amago de arañar éste.

Con la otra mano, que se encontraba libre, la introdujo por debajo del borde de aquella tela tan molesta. Superado el obstáculo, sus dedos se movieron cual hormiguita que subía por la espalda.

El estadounidense entornó los ojos, hasta que éstos no fueron más que dos franjas de color azul. Notó cómo el aire se colaba bajo su sudadera, pues el brazo contrario se encargaba de retirarla a su paso, cómo los dedos ajenos acariciaban su piel, explorándola bajo la ropa, cómo se mantenía una respiración entrecortada en su oído y una presión en su entrepierna que le incomodaba a la vez que le avergonzaba.

Abrió la boca para replicar, para protestar, mas sus palabras quedaron retenidas en sus labios cuando un nuevo choque, en forma de vaivén, intensificó el roce entre ambos pantalones. Esto fue el causante de que su parte se endureciera y se encontrara con la otra. Fue la gota que colmó el vaso, que desató lo inevitable para el norteamericano.

Tragó saliva, y giró la cabeza hacia el británico, muy leve. Sus dedos había dejado de pulsar los botones del mando de la consola, pero esto no significaba que más adelante no pudiera retomar el juego. Sus labios rozaron el lóbulo de la oreja del rubio, quien abrió los ojos de golpe, encontrándose con la realidad de bruces.

-Arthur, ¿acaso te da morbo ver porno mientras yo estoy contigo? –interrogó América en un suave susurro, asegurándose de que éste produjera un cosquilleo en el oído de él y se quedara atrapado en éste para, momentos después, se repitiera como el eco.

El susodicho volvió a tensarse. Tensó todos y cada uno de sus músculos, hasta que se comprimieron para alcanzar la dureza de una piedra. Sus pupilas se contrajeron en sus iris esmeralda, y el sonrojo se acentuó en sus mejillas, revelando la evidencia de la situación. Quiso negarlo, pero no lograba empujar sus pensamientos en palabras, pues estos mismos pensamientos, formaban un caos incluso en los recovecos más insospechados de su mente.

-Alfred… –fue lo máximo que llegó a gesticular el británico, en un hilo de voz.

Este último soltó un bufido, molesto por el descaro de su compañero, la excitación que hacía palpitar su corazón a una velocidad mayor, el hecho de que le hubiera sacado de su mundo virtual.

-_Forget it_ –dijo el estadounidense para acabar con aquella conversación que no llegaría a ninguna parte.

Se le olvidó el detalle de recordarle al rubio de retirar sus manos de dondequiera que éstas estuvieran apoyadas. Porque los dedos del inglés se crisparon en su carne: las uñas desempeñaron su labor de marcar la piel ajena, dejando a su paso unas marcas rojizas que no apreció su causante por culpa de la sudadera que aún cubría la parte superior del más alto.

El menor debió de mascullar algún que otro improperio contra el europeo, con su semblante contraído en una pequeña mueca de dolor. Incluso pulsando los botones del mando con fuerza acumulada, le era imposible descargar esa tensión que tanto comprimía su cuerpo, esa rabia que le impedía hacer algo al respecto con ese pervertido que tenía encima.

Muchos eran los impulsos que le asaltaban para frustrar los planes del inglés. Al menos antes de que llegara más lejos. Pero era consciente de que estos impulsos, no crearían la reacción que buscaba. Empeoraría la situación, estimulando a su compañero. No tuvo más remedio que repelerlos y hacer el ademán de sumergirse en su universo de personajes ficticios, donde esperaba no ser interrumpido. Donde esperaba encontrar el bálsamo de la excitación que tanto le reconcomía por dentro.

Sabía que era en vano.

Sus esfuerzos serían en balde. ¿Cómo iba a ser capaz de dejar a Inglaterra en un segundo plano? Era cierto que se evadía de la realidad jugando a videojuegos, en una consola que le aislaba del resto del universo. En especial cuando había discutido con el de ojos verdes. No obstante, jamás podría enfocar su atención tanto tiempo en una pantalla teniendo cerca _su_ presencia, _su_ compañía, _su _ser. Porque ese cascarrabias lo era todo para él.

Y ese cascarrabias, en aquellos hermosos momentos, estaba acabando con su paciencia, pues ésta tenía un límite. Si su propósito era sacarle de sus casillas le daría sus felicitaciones. Lo estaba consiguiendo, y de qué sobremanera.

Inspiró profundamente, para después soltar el aire poco a poco. Esto logró aliviarle por unos segundos. Por no mencionar que el rubio había abandonado su deseo de proseguir acariciando y arañando su piel. Entonces, se hizo la falsa ilusión de que, tras la tormenta, vendría la calma. Fue una ilusión que tuvo unos breves momentos de vida.

Inglaterra había desistido en su interés de dejar impresas las marcas de sus uñas en la piel de él. Ahora luchaba contra el cinturón de su pantalón para aplacar la presión que tanto torturaba su miembro bajo dos capas de tela, la misma que ejercía de papel de prisionera. Su punta ardía al rozar con la ropa y, junto todo su sexo, luchaba por ser liberada.

Una vez terminada su labor, introdujo dos dedos por el borde del pantalón de su compañero y tiró hacia sí, con fuerza. Sin demorarse por más tiempo, soltó la prenda que había tomado, la misma que impactó contra la piel ajena.

_Game over_. Esas fueron las letras que aparecieron en la pantalla del televisor. Unas que letras rojas en un fondo negro, que lograron sonsacar al estadounidense una risa desganada, la cual se transformó en un gesto de molesta, de fastidio, incluso de enfado.

-_Fuck you, Englishman._

El aludido hizo el ademán de apartarse del malhumorado norteamericano. Mas nunca lo hizo. Ladeó algo la cabeza, clavando sus ojos esmeralda en los azules de él. Sus comisuras se curvaron en una suave sonrisa, en la que se mordió su labio inferior de forma provocadora. Acortó la distancia entre ambos rostros, y unos escasos milímetros separaban los labios de los dos hombres.

-_Fuck me, Yankee._

América entrecerró tanto los ojos, que éstos apenas resultaron ser dos líneas azules. Suavizó la expresión, sin embargo. No dejaría que la descarga de excitación, se viera reflejado en su rostro. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espina dorsal, provocando que el vello de su nuca se erizara. Aún con la mirada clavada en la otra, alargó un brazo hacia un lado. Su mano se cerraba entorno el mando de la consola, que cayó presa de la gravedad en cuanto los dedos de su dueño se olvidaron de sostenerlo.

Colisionó contra el suelo. Fue un sordo sonido para los oídos del inglés.

-Fin de la partida –anunció el estadounidense, quitándose las gafas para dejarlas reposar sobre la alfombra, a su lado.

Sus ojos zafiro parecían devorarle. Sus ojos zafiro le quemaban. Contrajo las pupilas, enderezando la espalda, en un vano intento de recuperar la compostura. Era consciente de hasta qué punto había arrastrado al menor. Ahora, ¿estaba dispuesto a afrontar lo que se le avecinaba? ¿Acaso no era lo que estaba buscando? Abrió la boca para replicar, exponer una excusa barata. O simplemente hacerse el idiota, como si aquello no tuviera nada que ver con él. Pero sus palabras fueron acalladas.

Acalladas con un violento golpe que recibió su espalda. El más alto le había tomado de los hombros, y, así, poder empujarle para acorralarle contra el suelo, impidiéndole encontrar cualquier vía de escape.

El europeo sabía que el estadounidense jugaba con ventaja. Ya estaba colocado entre sus piernas, le tenía a su merced. Era cuestión de segundos que se lanzara como un cazador hace con su presa.

De pronto, América inició con sus manos un trayecto de forma descendente por sus hombros, recorriendo su pecho, su torso, hasta llegar al bulto de sus pantalones. El británico alzó la cabeza del suelo, y apoyó las manos en éste, alerta.

Contempló cómo los dedos ajenos acariciaban su glande por encima de la rompa, de arriba abajo. Esto le hizo fracasar en la misión de retroceder, de ponerse en pie. Echó el cuello hacia atrás, arqueando la espalda, con los codos apoyados en la alfombra. El espacio que había entre sus omóplatos se vio reducido. Sus dorados cabellos dejaron de ocultar sus ojos verdes, para resbalar por su frente que no se demoraría en perlarse por las gotas de sudor.

-Alfred… –gesticuló, con voz temblorosa.

-_Shut up, bit-…_ –el otro calló.

Inglaterra hizo el ademán de devolverle la mirada, con la que le fusilaría. Sus ojos refulgían de la rabia, ofendido.

-_Pardon?_

-No me hagas decírtelo –pidió el menor.

Dicho esto, intensificó las caricias en su punta. El rubio se negaba a caer rendido bajo el intenso cosquilleo que tanto erizaba su piel. Un cosquilleo que llamaba a una voz anhelante de escapar entre sus labios y que, no obstante, lograba retener en su garganta al apretar con fuerza los dientes.

América enarcó una ceja, divertido. Retiró las manos de su parte, y tironeó de los pantalones de él. Aprovechando aquel momento en el que su cuerpo ya no era sometido a torturas de placer, el mayor fue capaz de gesticular palabra.

-¡¿Cómo me ibas a llamar?! Maldito desagradecido de mier-…

Nunca finalizó su frase. Porque algo húmedo comenzó a empapar su ropa interior. La lengua del estadounidense logró interrumpirle cuando ésta entró en contacto con el marcado sexo del británico, quien soltó un gimoteo y entornó la mirada.

La lengua, era un hermoso instrumento de tortura. Sí. Lo consideraba de ese modo. Tortura porque por mucho que se propusiera ahogar su voz, ésta escaparía una y otra vez, sin ser capaz de controlarla. Y aquella tortura que iba a experimentar el europeo, alcanzaría un grado mayor.

La saliva del menor empapó tanto la ropa interior del rubio, que logró traspasarse a la mismísima piel de éste último. Los brazos le temblaban: sus músculos no podrían aguantar por mucho más tiempo el peso de su cuerpo. Jamás lograría ponerse en pie. O simplemente, retroceder. Sucumbió al placer. Y la blanca tela se oscureció aún más de lo que ya estaba.

En los labios del norteamericano se dibujó una suave sonrisa, satisfecho. Supo adivinar el sabor del nuevo líquido que manchó a la prenda, y retiró su rostro de la parte de él para alzar la mirada y encontrarse con la contraria. Mas el inglés mantenía el cuello echado hacia atrás, probablemente con los ojos cerrados a causa de la intensa sensación que recorría cada fibra de sus entrañas.

No le brindó la oportunidad de proseguir con su afán de escaparse. Aunque a estas alturas él ya supiera que era algo imposible. América no le ofreció tiempo para que terminara de asimilar y aceptar la nueva situación. Le privó de los segundos que hubieran sido esenciales para que recobrara la compostura. De un rápido y violento movimiento, tiró hacia abajo de sus pantalones, junto la ropa interior. La ropa arañó de una forma tan agresiva la piel del mayor, que su rostro se contrajo en una mueca de dolor.

El más alto tomó una de las piernas de él. Le obligó a flexionarla por la rodilla para, de este modo, poder retirar el pantalón y los interiores que no eran más que un mero obstáculo en su camino. No le surgió la necesidad de retirar las prendas de la otra pierna. De ahora en adelante ya sería capaz de moverse con toda la libertad que anhelaba.

Apresuraba los acontecimientos.

Hacía segundos que sus omóplatos habían impactado contra el suelo, al igual que su cabeza que ya reposaba sobre el mismo. Toda esta información llegó de forma entorpecida a su cerebro.

Inglaterra no era consciente de cómo reaccionaba su cuerpo y cómo éste reposaba sobre la alfombra. De cómo su compañero bajaba la cremallera de su pantalón y momentos después, desabotonaba un estúpido botón. Se llevó un brazo al rostro, el cual escondió. Inspiró aire, llenando sus pulmones hasta su máxima capacidad. Contó hasta cinco. Y es que en tan sólo unos cinco segundos, debía restaurar la compostura que había perdido, despejar sus sentidos, recuperar el norte.

Uno, dos, tres, cuatro… y cinco. Sus pulmones se vaciaron, dejando escapar todo el aire. Volvió a apoyar el brazo en el suelo, y abrió los ojos. Ahora al salir de aquel trance, debía de saber cómo recobrar la cordura.

Así pues, se fue incorporando, con parsimonia, hasta finalizar sentado, con el estadounidense aún entre sus piernas. El proceso lo había realizado con la mirada tan entornada, que ni se percató de que su rostro se encontraba a tan poca distancia del ajeno. Hasta que su nariz rozó con la de él.

Zafiro y esmeralda.

Se contemplaron, se hallaron en el reflejo de los ojos del otro, se evaluaron. Fue un encuentro breve: el contacto visual no tardó en romperse. Se rompió porque un descaro gemido escapó de entre los labios del inglés, quien apoyó la frente en la de su compañero, donde ejerció fuerza, empujándole. El menor, con el ceño levemente fruncido, retuvo una mueca en su semblante.

El miembro del estadounidense era el culpable del intenso ardor que sentía en la piel, de que su voz hubiera escapado de su garganta.

América había cerrado una mano entorno ambas partes, favoreciendo un roce seguro. Con un color carmín adornando sus mejillas, el menor resbaló con suma facilidad su mano por los dos tallos, donde crispó sus dedos, arrancando con ello voces que serían las únicas protagonistas en llenar el ambiente. El inglés terminó por llevar una mano junto a la de él, como si pidiera que se detuviese.

-Cómo puedes estar así de húmedo… –gesticuló el de ojos azules-. Tan sólo te he tocado.

-Tú también estás húmedo, _you git_ –espetó su compañero, fusilándole con la mirada.

-Pero porque tú me has provocado. Yo te he tocado. Esa es la sutil diferencia.

El más alto paseó la lengua por el filo de sus dientes. El rubio sintió una punzada en su estómago.

Olvidándose de ambos sexos, el norteamericano deslizó su mano bajo la contraria. Inglaterra se lo permitió, y suspiró destensando sus músculos para relajarse aunque fueran unas escasas centésimas de segundo. Le dolía el cuerpo de mantener los músculos comprimidos. Fueron unos instantes, sí, pero unos instantes muy valiosos para el norteamericano, quien aprovechó la ocasión para para tomar a su compañero por los tobillos, alzándolos para desestabilizar su equilibrio.

El de mirada esmeralda cayó preso de la gravedad, y sin previo pronóstico, su espalda se encontró de nuevo con el suelo, donde apoyó la cabeza a la par que murmuraba improperios en una exhalación. América situó una mano detrás de la rodilla de él. Empujó con el propósito de que el británico levantara las piernas, aún flexionadas. De esta manera, levantaría con ellas sus caderas, facilitándole al acceso a su entrada. Pero por desgracia aún era pronto.

Se inclinó, y su lengua, ansiosa de empapar de saliva aquella zona, no se hizo de rogar y lamió la entrada de él, con parsimonia. A la lengua se le sumaron los dedos de la mano libre del menor. Primero palpó la zona, dibujando círculos, y de cuando en cuando, ejercía una sutil presión. En un momento inesperado, la yema de su dedo índice empujó con la fuerza suficiente como para colarse en el interior del otro. El estadounidense escuchó un gimoteo y pestañeó, sin haber sido consciente de lo último ocurrido. Fuera como fuese, reunió la concentración necesaria para seguir adelante. Acarició las paredes de él, buscando un punto determinado en el que ofrecerle todo el placer a ser posible.

Durante su búsqueda, Inglaterra dirigió sus manos a su propia parte, la cual recibió sutiles y suaves roces. Jamás intensificó el contacto físico, porque se reservaba para avante. Se limitó a morderse un carrillo, y a apoyar la planta de uno de sus pies encima de la espalda del menor. Al tener un punto de apoyo, ofreció resistencia a la lengua y a los dedos que le torturaban allí abajo, haciendo el amago de dejarse caer hacia un lado. Su cuerpo parecía pesar quintales, sin embargo.

América abandonó su afán de hallar aquel punto que haría delirar a su compañero. Pero por el contrario, introdujo un segundo dedo, el cual se reunió con el que ya se encontraba dentro del europeo. Acto seguido, abrió ambos, imitando el movimiento de unas tijeras, para dilatar su interior, mientras daba rienda suelta a la lengua que seguía lubricando su entrada. El inglés golpeó con la planta del pie la espalda de él, advirtiéndole de que parara.

Nunca obtuvo clemencia.

Fue el propio norteamericano quien se detuvo, cuando lo vio oportuno. Apartó la cabeza, con un hilo de saliva cayendo por su comisura, y con un par de dedos húmedos. Dirigió una mirada interrogativa al británico, quien, de inmediato, dejó de hacer lo que estaba haciendo. Supo lo que el menor le inquiría con aquel gesto. Así pues, siendo consciente de éste detalle, llevó una mano a sus propios labios. Una mano cuyos dedos se encontraban bañados de un líquido semitransparente. El más alto contempló en silencio, sin mover ni un músculo, y sus pupilas se contrajeron cuando aquellos dedos se posaron sobre el labio inferior del rubio, el mismo que sonrió de forma torcida, y el mismo que le permitió entrever cómo una lengua recogió el líquido que impregnaba su falange, muy lentamente.

Incluso bajo su cuerpo, su poder dominante, le provocaba. Debía de tener un don, porque no se explicaba cómo podía ser el dueño de todos los escalofríos que recorrían su espina dorsal. Rápido, tomó su tobillo y tiró de éste, hacia el lado contrario a su pierna. Le obligó a reposar de lado, apoyado en uno de sus costados. Debía dejar de ver esos ojos esmeralda que tanto le incitaban. Debía de cortar el contacto visual, aunque no fuera del todo.

América atrapó la pierna contraria, la que se apoyaba en el suelo, entre las suyas propias, como si se hubiera sentado a horcajadas. Inglaterra se alarmó cuando la mano del menor se cerró entorno del otro tobillo, el cual dirigió al hombro para que allí reposara. Las manos ajenas serpentearon a lo largo de su muslo, por la cara anterior, y unos dulces besos se depositaron en su empeine, siendo el principal motivo por el que su corazón golpeaba su pecho con violencia.

Pero, de pronto, este corazón se olvidó de latir. El órgano olvidó su función vital porque algo húmedo y ardiente, entró en contacto con su entrada. El británico parpadeó. Se aferró a la idea de que sus movimientos serían suaves y dulces, como los besos que le ofreció en su empeine. Sin embargo, tuvo que dar de lado a tal fantasía suya.

Los dedos ajenos atraparon su carne entre ellos, y a la par que tiró hacia él, un golpe de cadera provocó que el sexo del norteamericano resbalara con cierta facilidad por su entrada lubricada. La embestida fue tan violenta, que sacudió su cuerpo desde la punta de los pies hasta las de las manos. A esto le acompañó un gemido que escapó de su garganta, y una cálida sensación que invadió cada entraña de su ser, similar a una ola de fuego.

Hubo una efímera pausa.

América situó dos yemas de sus dedos a cada lateral de su miembro, apenas introducido en el interior de su compañero. Su propósito era abrir aún más la estrecha entrada de él, para que su parte se deslizara de tan sólo una vez dentro del rubio, quien hizo el ademán de medio incorporarse ante las pequeñas embestidas del más alto, con su estúpida pretensión de meter hasta tres cuerpos en él. Una mueca de dolor se apoderó de sus rasgos faciales, y procuró gesticular con la suficiente potencia para que escuchara su advertencia:

-Alfred… eso duele, maldita sea… ¿qué demonios estás haciendo? –el otro se le quedó mirando, con cierto aire preocupado. No quería hacerle daño-. ¡Alfred…!

Para cuando exclamó su nombre, ya había desistido en su idea de forzar su entrada. Volvió con una nueva estocada, que llegó a una profundidad mayor. La voz embarazosa del europeo fue melodía para los oídos del estadounidense. Una melodía que estaba dispuesto a dirigir con su batuta. Basculó sus caderas, creando vaivenes en los que la base de su sexo amenazaba con golpear el trasero contrario. No permitiría que ningún centímetro se quedara fuera.

El mayor se tapó la boca con ambas manos, para amortiguar el sonido de su voz, para ahogar los gemidos de alguna forma u otra, pues su garganta no podía mantenerlos por demasiado tiempo. Ni aunque se mordiera un carrillo. Como último recurso, prefirió amortiguar el sonido que escapaba de entre sus labios. Porque sabía lo que anhelaba América: escucharle gemir. No se lo pondría tan fácil. Minutos antes le había regalado un par de gimoteos. Los suficientes para querer privarle de saborear el momento, de ponérselo más complicado.

Mantuvo el ceño fruncido, mientras hacía más amenas las embestidas arqueando la espalda y tratando de encogerse sobre sí mismo. Unas gotas cristalinas ya perlaban su frente. Su cálido aliento golpeaba contra sus propias manos, y las dos guindillas que tenía por mejillas, abrumaban a su cerebro cada vez que pretendía pensar con claridad. Entonces, sus glúteos recibieron el impacto de las caderas de él. Y aquello significaba sólo una cosa.

El de ojos azules se dejó caer sobre el rubio, soltando un par de jadeos, los cuales fueron destinados a acabar en la oreja ajena. Sus labios rozaron su lóbulo, mientras el europeo intentaba acompasar su agitada respiración, en vano.

-Me provocas, y no me dejas escuchar tu voz –gesticuló el menor en un susurro, y una gota de sudor resbaló por la línea de su barbilla para caer muy cerca del pabellón auricular del británico-. Quiero escucharte, Arthur.

Dicho esto, permitió que su lengua trabajara como anteriormente lo había hecho en otras zonas del cuerpo de él. Llenó cada rincón de la oreja contraria con saliva, y sus dientes mordisquearon el lóbulo de la misma.

El susodicho restregó su rostro por la alfombra, que arañó su mejilla, y se retorció cuando la lengua del norteamericano se olvidó de llenar su oreja con saliva para penetrarla. Hizo el ademán de llevar una mano a su oído, deteniéndole.

De pronto, sus ojos se abrieron más de lo normal. La mano del más alto se cerró entorno su muñeca. Con fuerza. Con demasiada, se atrevería a decir. El hecho le alertó. América nunca utilizaba toda su fuerza. Abrió la boca, fue a replicar, pero tenía el paladar tan seco que no pudo articular tan siquiera.

El menor se fue incorporando, hasta adoptar la postura adecuada: espalda recta, enderezada. Tiró de la muñeca de su compañero, de forma en la que su brazo se quedó tensado. Colocó la pierna que antes había resbalado por su hombro en este último, retomando besos que depositó en el empeine de él. Besos que a los pocos segundos desaparecieron para dar paso a un intenso vaivén con el que le empujó, con los dedos crispados en su muslo y tironeando de su muñeca, evitando que su cuerpo se separase como para que la cadera no impactase contra su trasero.

Y así repitió el procedimiento.

Inglaterra formó un puño con la mano que el de ojos azules mantenía presa. Sus nudillos se quedaron blancos del esfuerzo. La otra fue destinada a su parte, donde los dedos toquetearon la punta hasta acabar cerrándose entorno la misma, y realizar trayectos de arriba abajo y viceversa a lo largo de su tallo. No obstante, sus yemas resbalaban patosas, torpes, debido, principalmente, a las embestidas que sacudían su cuerpo.

El calor también era otro factor que le descoordinaba, pues el sudor se acumulaba en su cuello, y la ropa de la que no fue despojado, no ayudaba. Por añadidura, procuraba controlar su voz, ahogarla, retenerla, sin éxito.

-Alfred... –le llamó el inglés, ocultando ese deje de placer que cambiaba por completo su tono-. Es… es suficiente…

El mencionado hizo caso omiso a sus palabras, y empujó una vez tras otra, sin cesar el ritmo al que se había acostumbrado sin ningún tipo de dificultad.

-No voy a detenerme hasta que escuche cómo gimes mi nombre –masculló, y soltó un cálido suspiro. Sus claros cabellos se adherían a su frente y a sus sienes, mientras que su característico mechón se balanceaba de un lado a otro.

A partir de ahí, el europeo no supo cuántas veces arqueó la espalda. Cuántas veces echó el cuello hacia atrás. Cuántas veces recorrió su miembro con sus propios dedos. Las caderas ajenas colisionaban con las suyas propias, y aunque el arqueamiento de su columna vertebral reducía el espacio entre vértebra y vértebra, los golpes disminuían aún más dicho espacio, al menos en su zona lumbar, la más afectada.

Su columna sufría, pero era una buena conductora de la corriente eléctrica que sentía ascender hasta llegar a su cerebro, el cual, de forma vaga, procesaba la información y la sensación de placer que esto conllevaba. Incontables era los gemidos que escaparon de su garganta, mas el inglés se negaba a pronunciar su nombre. En más de una ocasión sus labios se movieron, llamando al norteamericano, pero carente de voz.

Éste último inclinó la cabeza hacia delante, con la mandíbula tensada, gimoteando. De verdad, aquel cabezota que tenía por pareja le hacía buscar ese punto que conseguiría hacerle perder la cordura. Chasqueó la lengua, molesto, y aumentó su ritmo a uno frenético. Después de todo, parecía que él había sido el primer en perder el norte, por completo. Porque su mentalidad humana cambió a la del animal. Al animal ansioso que, tras provocarle en varias ocasiones, iba a conseguir lo que se propuso.

Los dorados mechones de Inglaterra cayeron sobre sus ojos, revueltos, empapados de sudor. Su hombro se clavaba en el suelo, y dejó muerto el brazo del que tiraba el estadounidense. No podía seguir su ritmo. Sus músculos se contraían y se destensaban de forma constante. Sabía que estaba cerca del colapso.

Sin embargo, no sólo a él, le martilleaban los latidos de su corazón en sus tímpanos. Ambos sentían la pulsación cardíaca, y la presión de la sangre golpear sus sienes, así como sus pulmones pedían aire con urgencia, pues la cadencia respiratoria era agitada, irregular.

-Ah… Alfred… –gimió el británico, sin poder ofrecer más resistencia a las embestidas, a las culpables de que su voz saliera tan vergonzosa de su garganta.

América al escuchar su nombre proveniente de los labios de él, recuperó parte del autocontrol perdido, y esbozó una suave sonrisa. Se relamió la comisura de sus labios, dispuesto a arrancarle más gemidos como aquel. Porque la sensación que recorría cada fibra de su ser no tenía precio. Le volvía adicto.

Y lo consiguió. Lo consiguió incluso cuando el fallo muscular comenzó a hacer mella en él.

El europeo llamó un sinfín de veces al de mirada azul, parándose unos breves instantes para recuperar el aliento, con cierta dificultad. Sus sentidos se fueron abrumando, y con ellos, sus ojos verdes se vidriaron, impidiéndole ver con claridad. En un vano esfuerzo de mantener las lágrimas al filo de sus pestañas, resbalaron por sus mejillas color carmesí. Era cuestión de segundos en que se viniera junto al norteamericano. Su cuerpo tenía un límite, el cual sobrepasó. Exigirle más era demasiado. Ya daba las gracias de, por lo menos, tolerar su vaivén.

El clímax llegó con la alta y clara voz del rubio, que quedó retenida en los oídos del estadounidense, quien asimismo sucumbió al placer, llenando por bastante su interior. La piel de ambos, a pesar de estar cubierta por una gruesa capa de sudor, se erizó. Las voces deliraron, los músculos temblaron, los cuerpos parecieron desfallecer tras marcar un apasionado baile acompañados de una dulce melodía. La repentina descarga de tensión les había sumido en un pequeño letargo, que no tardaría en afectar más adelante a los hombres de distintas nacionalidades.

Con un visible rastro de gotas saladas en su rostro, el inglés movió, con pesadez, sus dedos sobre su propia parte. Los encontró húmedos, calientes, e incluso pegajosos. Soltó un suspiro. En cuanto los fluidos del más alto invadieron su interior, llenándole de calidez, los suyos propios no se demoraron en escurrir entre sus dedos, su propia mano.

Permitieron que el inmenso calor se colara por cada recoveco de su piel, por cada poro. Allí permanecieron; tragaron saliva, murmuraron palabras cariñosas, casi inaudibles, y dejaron escapar pequeñas exhalaciones.

Hasta que decidieron ponerle punto y final. Porque el cansancio llamaba a la puerta.

Con suaves y delicados movimientos, el menor fue saliendo del interior de él, procurando no dañar a su compañero. Tuvo éxito, aunque una pequeña mueca de dolor acabó por dibujarse en el rostro del europeo. Sin darle tregua, le tomó de uno de sus hombros, para obligarle a tumbarse boca arriba y así, poder descansar. El estadounidense, en un primer momento, tuvo la idea de tumbarse a su lado. Pero la fuerza de la gravedad reclamaba su pesado cuerpo, y terminó por echarse encima del inglés.

Inglaterra sintió la presión de su cuerpo contra el suyo propio, cómo el peso extra comprimía sus costillas. Sin embargo, agradeció que su espalda pudiera reposar sobre una superficie. Se incomodó, aunque de forma leve, por el roce que ejerció su parte con la de él, pues ambos miembros llegaron a entrar en contacto.

El norteamericano se encargó de restarle importancia, depositando un tierno y dulce beso sobre sus labios. Clavó su mirada zafiro en la suya de color esmeralda, perdiéndose con él, y con aire ausente, buscó la muñeca que antes había tomado para tirar de ella hacia sí. La encontró, y resbaló sus dedos por la misma, recorriendo la palma de su mano con infinito cariño. El rubio aceptó entrelazar los dedos de ambos, y las dos extremidades reposaron sobre la alfombra, a la altura de la cabeza del de mirada verde.

América hundió su rostro en el cuello de él, donde pudo respirar el aroma que desprendía. La fragancia del sudor llenó sus fosas nasales, y cerró los ojos, para disfrutar de aquella placentera sensación que invadió su ser, calmándolo, apaciguándolo. Abrió la boca, no obstante, para gesticular tres palabras, en un susurro.

-_I love you._

Los jadeos entrecortados del británico, callaron. Y no pudo evitar sonreír por las palabras que le dedicó el otro.

Por aquel entonces, no importó lo mucho que estuvieran sus respiraciones alteradas, o su presión sanguínea rebotando contra sus cerebros. Porque tras aquel caos de sudor, lágrimas y gemidos, ambos corazones alocados, se acompasaron para latir a la misma velocidad.

Dejaron de ser dos corazones para convertirse en uno.

* * *

**Se admiten críticas constructivas. Si me conocéis lo suficiente, sabréis que soy de eternizarme a la hora de publicar. Y más si se trata de lemon, a no ser que la inspiración y la motivación se presenten ante mí. **

**Espero que haya sido de vuestro agrado, y como siempre, todo se puede mejorar.**

**¡Saludos!**


End file.
